


One Warm Touch

by look_turtles



Category: due South
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-15
Updated: 2010-12-15
Packaged: 2017-10-13 16:40:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/139415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles





	One Warm Touch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [2corbies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/2corbies/gifts).




End file.
